Several well-regulated voltages are necessary to support a solid-state phased-array radar transmit/receive (T/R) module, which typically contains radio frequency (RF) amplifiers and controls. In particular, these voltages include at least one pulsed voltage and several low utilization voltages. Normally, the low utilization voltages are brought into the T/R module via separate lines. Energy storage for the pulsed line is external to the T/R module and is furthermore at a low utilization voltage, resulting in the need for relatively large high-energy-storage capacitors. Moreover, typical T/R modules have many module pins and hence complicated configurations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a distributed power system for providing multiple output voltages, including pulsed voltages, in a small volume. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide such a distributed power system requiring only two leads to each power module.